House of anubis Wiki
redirect Site Maintanence While the wikia was closed for maintanence some changes have been made. We have made 2 new teams Team Sibuna and Team Evil. We have elected a new admin whos username is Smartrobo1. So feel free to contact this person if you need help. We have also changed the background and colours of the wikia. There is also a new rule to be an admin visit the Admin Waiting List to see it. Hello, and welcome to House of anubis Wiki, where we currently have articles, and a number of edits altogether, admins, and active users.Have you seen our Characters yet, in any season of House of Anubis? Admins/Rollbacks/Chat Moderators We are adding another admin. Click Here to view the list Daniel Viglietti SongofHathor Luckybrandon100 If you want to be a rollback click here Daniel Viglietti SongofHathor Luckybrandon100 These are the ones who can ban or kick people out of the chat if they use bad language. We could make you one if you arent granted admin or beauracat rights. We currently have 4 active ones Daniel Viglietti 'SongofHathor DeeMoShow Luckybrandon100' if you want to be one click here Contact The Admins We will always be here for you Daniel Viglietti SongofHathor Luckybrandon100 'Smartrobo1 Unknown-house.jpeg|Welcome To The House Of Anubis Wikia Unknown-hero.jpeg|Have you watched House of Heroes yet?|link=http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/house-of-anubis-340-full-episode.html|linktext=Evil Fabian in the season finale. New Meeting Sunday 6:30 (AEST) (Iphone world clock app i chose sunday because it will most likely be saturday in pacific time) Exciting News Now that we are official Admins we have created a chat visit this page to get started http://www.house-of-anubis.wikia.com/Special:Chat Brother Wiki We have a brother wiki called House of Anubis TV Shows wiki. http://www.house-of-anubis-tv-shows.wikia.com It Has All Ended House of Anubis has ended once more. Ammut and Caroline defeated at last. The Sinners returned, the endless storm stopped, Evil Frobisher defeated, but is that all the mysteries of the House of Anubis. Are Eddie and KT meant to be together? Should Fabian and Mara hook up? Are all the mysteries actually complete? Because we all know that House of Anubis's mysteries are endless. Check This Out Check out a new wiki by one of our admins Daniel which is called Comic Books Central. Come edit and add comic books to it. http://www.comic-books-central.wikia.com Offline Help Need help, but there are no admins online? Contact us on hoawikia1@yahoo.com House of Anubis Patricia Williamson (Jade Ramsey), Joy Mercer (Klariza Clayton) best friend, is dismayed to discover Joy has left without a trace and accuses new American student, Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) of being involved with Joy's disappearance. Nina, Patricia's new roommate, takes Joy's place in the same dorm room that Joy stayed in with Patricia. Nina later meets a senior citizen named Sarah Frobisher-Smythe (Rita Davies), who had lived in the house several years earlier. Sarah's parents were archaeologists in Egypt who mysteriously died. Out of frustration and spite for Nina, Patricia forces Nina to spend a night in the attic of the house as a sort of initiation. She is scared at first, but realizes that she somehow has a connection to the house. A necklace, shaped as the Eye of Horus, was given to Nina by Sarah. The locket seems to have a connection to the house as well and it opens secret doors and such as if by magic. Coupled with this and her new-found sense of intuition, Nina makes numerous more trips to the attic. Nina later discovers wax cylinders hidden in the attic revealing that the house has a secret history and holds a mystery that is unknown to anyone. She decides to investigate it, alongside her new friend Fabian Rutter (Brad Kavanagh) and new roommate Amber Millington (Ana Mulvoy Ten). They form a secret group called "Sibuna," which is Anubis backwards. The group eventually expands to include Patricia Williamson, who makes peace with Nina once they find out that the mystery of Joy's disappearance and the mystery of the house are somehow connected, and Alfie Lewis (Alex Sawyer), a prankster in the beginning of the series. The five teens team together to search for the treasure that is hidden within Anubis House and uncover the mystery behind the school as well as the disappearance of Joy. Soon, out of spite for and frustration from numerous sources, Jerome Clarke (Eugene Simon, Alfie's close friend and fellow prankster, falls out with Sibuna and joins the enemy, Rufus Zeno, who wants to use the house's treasure for evil purposes. Jerome eventually joins Sibuna after double-crossing Rufus and he helps lure Rufus into a trap. Mara Jaffray (Tasie Dhanraj) and Mick Campbell (Bobby Lockwood), who have begun a relationship, deal with the everyday lives of a teenager while they have no knowledge of the mystery or Sibuna all throughout the first season. Rules Of course, like any other wiki, we have rules. If you edit without reading these rules, you don't want to find out a rule has been broken. So Click Here to look at the list of rules. Uploading pictures to infoboxes As admins of the wikia we will tell you on how to upload pictures in 6/7 easy steps. #Login to your wikia account #type the wiki link and then write next to it Special:Upload. http://www.house-of-anubis.wikia.com/Special:Upload #Click on a photo of the episode or actor or anything on your desktop. If the photo name is inuse make up one. #Click Upload and then copy the picture name Eg File:Unknown-1 #Go to the infobox and then paste the image name in the image area. #The photo is now part of the wiki. Admins and Help Need any help whatsoever? Contact our 3 active admins : 'Daniel Viglietti SongofHathor Luckybrandon100 Smartrobo1 Editing This wiki encourages our new members to make as much necessary edits as possible. If you're not sure whether it's nessecary to add something to a page, category, etc, talk to an admin of your choice. we have 2 active. ones, Daniel Viglietti and SongofHathor, and Luckybrandon100 Good Luck Editing! Sibuna! For more help with what to put on pages contact the admins. Who do you want to be the next admin of the week? Smartrobo1 DanielViglietti SongOfHathor Luckybrandon100 The Admin Of The Week Is Luckybrandon100. The user of the week is Hoa100 she/he is currently on the admin waiting list and could soon be elected one of our admins. Who do you want the next user of the week be? Amberr Another User What episode do you want next? House Of Heroes House Of Entrapment/House Of Sisters House Of Hello/House Of Dolls Other The Episode of the week is House Of Heroes Who do you want the next character of the week to be? Nina Martin Alfie Lewis Fabian Rutter Other The Character of the week is Fabian Rutter. House of Heroes (Season 3 Finale) Miss Denby turns Willow into a sinner, because she doesn't have the key. Eddie, Harriet and KT hide in the crypt. They go to the gatehouse to stop Ammut. IT starts raining and the sky turns red. They steal Denby's key and insert it into the key hole. Ammut eats Caroline alive before taking Caroline with her to the Underworld. Frobisher turns old -- 133 years old, and chooses to go to Egypt with Harriet They celebrate with fireworks and the episode ends with Sibuna doing the Sibuna sign. do you want a season 4? Yes No Maybe Category:Browse Category:CASTS Category:Site maintenance